SENGOKU BASARA THE LAST BATTLE
by AlmaTwibiAngelous
Summary: Setelah Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan Oda nobunaga meninggal kehidupan di jepang menjadi tenteram,tapi semua langsung berubah sejak hari itu, dimana ada sesuatu yang misterius ditemukan!
1. Chapter 1

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ingat ini hanya cerita karangan,bukan cerita asli!

Ini fanfic pertama saya maaf bila jelek

CHAPTER 1

(BATU TUA MISTERIUS)

Setelah Oda Nobunaga Dan Toyotomi Hideyoshi meninggal kehidupan di jepang menjadi damai dan tenteram,para penduduk hidup berkecukupan dan tidak ada perang daerah dipimpin oleh 1 penguasa,di daerah2 tersebut ada 4 orang yg paling dikenal sekaligus dihormati oleh banyak orang yaitu Date Masamune,Tokugawa Ieyasu,Maeda Keiji,dan Chosokabe selalu bekerjasama untuk mengatasi masalah2 yg ada di daerah2 tertentu.

Semuanya tiba2 berubah sejak hari itu dimana ada sesuatu yg misterius ditemukan.

Warga :"Tuan!"

Ieyasu :"ada apa?"

Warga :"kami menemukan batu yg aneh!"

Masamune :"hah?aneh?"

Motochika :"dimana kalian menemukannya?"

Warga :"kami menemukannya di Omi"

Motochika :"kalau kalian menemukannya di Omi berarti..."

_Para warga bingung karena Motochika tidak melanjutkan kata2-nya_

Keiji :"itu adalah batu ramalan yg ada setiap 100 thn sekali"

Masamune :"apa kau tahu tentang batu ini?"

Keiji :"konon katanya di batu itu ada tulisan yg hanya bisa di baca oleh

Klan Azai!"

Motochika :"klan azai?,berarti nagamasa bisa membaca tulisan yg ada di batu

Ini?"

Ieyasu :"betul tapi nagamasa sudah mati berarti kita harus mencari orang

Dari klan azai"

Masamune :"lebih baik kita mencari saja besok hari sudah mulai gelap dan

Sepertinya hujan mau turun"

_JLEGARRRRRR!hujan sudah mulai turun_

Ieyasu :"apa ini aku merasakan firasat buruk!"

BERSAMBUNG

Nah gimana cerita di chapter 1 ini?kalau jelek maaf ya

Jangan lupa reviews nya

CHAPTER 2

Orang Yg Tidak Dikenal


	2. Chapter 2 Orang yang tidak dikenal

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ini hanya cerita karangan dan maaf jelek dan pendek ceritanya,wajar karena fanfic pertama saya

Disclaimer:Sengoku Basara CAPCOM

Rated :K+

Selamat membaca,kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca ya

CHAPTER 2

(Orang yang tidak dikenal)

Sejak menemukan batu misterius itu Masamune,Ieyasu,Keiji,dan Motochika mencari orang yang berasal dari klan Azai,mereka sudah mencari berminggu-minggu bahkan mereka juga meminta ninja dari Sanada Yukimura yaitu Sarutobi Sasuke untuk mencari di seluruh daerah jepang,tetapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda dari klan Azai.

_Sampai pada suatu hari..._

Keiji :"apa ada tanda tanda dari klan Azai?"

Sasuke:"sama sekali tidak ada,aku dan berberapa pasukan ninjaku tidak menemukan apapun"

Yukimura:"aku juga sudah mengirim berberapa pasukanku,tapi tidak ada apa –apa"

Motochika:"sepertinya kita harus berhenti mencarinya"

Ieyasu :"kau benar sepertinya percuma saja kita mencari klan itu"

Masamune:"sepertinya kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban saja"

_Tiba-tiba..._

DHUAAAAARRRRR!

Yukimura:"suara apa itu!"

Sasuke:"biar aku saja yang lihat!"

Sasuke pun langsung menuju tempat terjadinya ledakan besar itu,saat Sasuke sampai dia sangat terkejut karena ada orang yang terluka sangat parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah,tanah disekitarnya pun tidak rata

Sasuke langsung menggendongnya dan pergi dari tempat itu,saat sampai di Oushu orang yang terluka itu langsung dirawat,di lengan baju sebelah kiri orang itu ada tulisan yang kalau dibaca adalah "KEADILAN",sedangkan di lengan baju sebelah kanan ada sebuah simbol,jika dilihat itu adalah simbol klan !klan Azai?

**BERSAMBUNG**

Haah akhirnya chapter 2 ya chapter selanjutnya,jangan lupa reviews

CHAPTER 3

Lelaki dari klan Azai!


	3. Chapter 3 Lelaki dari Klan Azai!

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ini hanya cerita karangan dan maaf kalau jelek dan kependekan ceritanya

Disclaimer:Sengoku Basara CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Kalau nggak suka nggak usah dibaca ya ;)

CHAPTER 3

(Lelaki dari klan Azai)

Saat mengetahui simbol klan yang ada di lengan baju tangan kanan orang yang terluka itu semuanya jadi terkejut,karena simbol klan itu adalah simbol klan Azai.

Semuanya menunggu dan menunggu sampai lelaki itu sadar,setelah berberapa jam...

?:"ukh!apa yang terjadi?"

Ieyasu:"teman-teman dia sudah sadar!"

Motochika:"apa kau baik baik saja?"

Masamune:"kau hebat karena masih hidup setelah terkena ledakan besar dan kehabisan banyak darah"  
?:"terima kasih telah merawatku,aku berhutang nyawa pada kalian"

Yukimura:"siapa sebenarnya kau?,dan kenapa di lengan baju tangan kananmu ada simbol klan Azai?"

?:"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku,aku mempunyai simbol itu karena aku berasal dari klan Azai,memangnya kenapa kalian sangat penasaran sih?"

Sasuke:"kalau begitu apa kau bisa membaca tulisan di batu ini?"(sambil menunjukkan batu tua itu)

?:"!

Keiji:"ada apa?kenapa kamu seperti kaget hanya karena melihat batu ini?"

?:"tidak,aku hanya terkejut saja gara-gara melihat tulisan ini"

Ieyasu:"kalau begitu bacakanlah!"

?:"baiklah akan aku bacakan ramalan di batu ini!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

Jangan lupa reviews nya oke

CHAPTER 4

Ramalan dari Batu Tua


	4. Chapter 4 Ramalan dari batu tua

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ini hanya cerita karangan,dan maaf kalau jelek,kependekan ceritanya,EYD kurang tepat karena wajar saya tidak terlalu suka pelajaran bahasa indonesia.

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer:sengoku basara CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

CHAPTER 4

(RAMALAN DARI BATU TUA)

Setelah pemuda itu sadar dia akhirnya membacakan tulisan yang ada di batu tua itu...

_Dahulu kala,setiap 100 tahun sekali akan muncul sebuah ramalan,ramalan yang akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi saat zaman telah bergganti!,sayangnya ramalan-ramalan tersebut sudah hancur dan tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

_ Ramalan-ramalan tersebut telah dihancurkan oleh raja iblis ke-5,Oda Nobushiki(nama karangan author)yang sangat dia telah dikalahkan dia tidak akan pernah mati,tapi Nobushiki tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kehidupan abadinya akan hilang jika dia mempunyai keturunan,saat keturunannya sudah lahir,nobushiki kehilangan nyawanya,akhirnya dia mewariskan gelar raja iblis pada keturunannya itu,keturunan nobushiki itu yang mendapat gelar raja iblis ke-6 yaitu Oda Nobunaga._

_ Nobunaga sama dengan Nobushiki,tapi Nobunaga tidak akan menghilang abadinya jika dia mempunyai keturunan,Jika ada yang menemukan batu ini berarti Nobunaga yang sudah mati akan bangkit kembali dan menghancurkan seluruh dunia._

_Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan nobunaga,yaitu dengan menemukan orang dari klan Azai yang memakai pedang dan memakai topi yang terbuat dari jerami,yang bernama Azai Kagami(nama karangan author)_

Semua orang hanya bisa membisu mendengar cerita ini dan terlebih lagi sepertinya semuanya sangat terkejut bahwa Oda Nobunaga akan bangkit kembali.

Masamune:"Sial!,si raja iblis itu akan bangkit lagi rupanya"

Ieyasu:"kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Nobunaga bangkit kembali!"

Yukimura:"kita juga harus menemukan orang yang bernama Azai Kagami untuk mengalahkan pak tua itu(Nobunaga)

?:"kalian tidak usah mencari Kagami,karena namaku adalah Azai Kagami!"

Semuanya:"APAAAAAAAAA!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga,bagus nggak ceritanya?,jangan lupa reviewsnya ok;-)

CHAPTER 5

Cerita dari Azai Kagami


	5. Chapter 5 Cerita dari Azai Kagami

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ini hanya cerita karangan dan maaf kalau EYD kurang tepat

Disclaimer:CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 5

(Cerita dari Azai Kagami)

Setelah mendengar ramalan dari batu misterius yang dibacakan seseorang dari klan Azai yang bernama Kagami,barulah mereka tahu bahwa Raja iblis ke 6,Oda Nobunaga akan hidup lagi.

Kagami:"sepertinya memang aku yang diramalkan untuk mengalahkan tuan nobunaga(dengan wajah kecewa)"

Ieyasu:"kalau memang begitu berarti kamu harus segera mengalahkannya!"

Sasuke:"memangnya kami bisa langsung mempercayaimu bahwa kamu adalah Azai Kagami?"

Motochika:"benar!,bukannya dalam ramalan disebutkan bahwa Azai Kagami memiliki pedang dan topi yang terbuat dari jerami?"

Kagami:"sebenarnya pedang dan topi jeramiku menghilang entah kemana,mungkin gara-gara ledakan itu"

Yukimura:"sebenarnya siapa yang membuat kamu menjadi terluka gara-gara ledakan tadi itu?"

Kagami:"baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

**FLASH BACK-**

_ Saat itu aku sedang bermalas malasan di bawah pohon,aku melihat ada sebuah tangan berwarna hitam yang sangat besar datang kearahku,setelah itu aku menghindar,tau-tau aku dilempari sebuah benda,lalu benda itu tiba tiba meledak,aku terjatuh ke hutan,setelah itu ada seseoranng yang memakai jubah,tiba tiba saja dia menyerangku,lalu aku bertarung dengannya tetapi dia sangat kuat,akhirnya aku berhasil memotong jubahnya dengan pedangku,aku sangat terkejut,ternyata dia perempuan!,gara gara aku terkejut aku jadi lengah dan dikalahkan sampai terluka seperti ini,saat aku hampir pingsan aku melihat pedang dan topi-ku diamblil oleh orang itu._

**FLASH BACK END**

Keiji:"jadi pedang dan topi-mu dicuri ya?"

Kagami:"betul,aku harus menemukannya karena pedang dan topi-ku adalah hartaku yang paling berharga!

Motochika:"bagaimana kalau kami membantumu mencari nya?"

Kagami:"tentu saja boleh"

Masamune:"it's easy!,mungkin besok kita akan mengadakan Party yang menyenangkan!"

Kagami:"(berbicara dalam hati)apa mungkin orang berjubah tadi adalah nona oichi?"

_Sementara itu,ditempat yang sangat suram_

?:"nii-sama,aku telah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari"

?:bagus!,dengan hilangnya pedang si brengsek itu,dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

**BERSAMBUNG**

Jangan lupa reviews nya

CHAPTER 6

Pencarian pedang dan topi Kagami


	6. 6 Pencarian pedang&topi Kagami

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:ini hanya cerita karangan,dan maaf jika jelek,kependekan ceritanya dan EYD kurang tepat

Disclaimer:CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 6

(Pencarian pedang dan topi Kagami 1)

Saat ini semuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencari pelaku pencurian pedang dan topi Kagami.

Keiji:"kenapa sih kita mencari topi dan pedangnya?,topi bisa dibuat lagi dan pedang bisa ambil yang baru kan?"

Kagami:"kamu tidak tahu ya?,pedangku itu bernama pedang Shibari,pedang itu diturunkan secara turun temurun dari klan Azai khususnya anak ke-2,sedangkan topi-ku itu adalah hadiah dari ibuku sebelum dia meninggal!"

Motochika:"sudahlah,jangan bercanda lagi!,ayo kita berangkat!

Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke dalam hutan tempat kagami pingsan,akhirnya mereka sampai,lalu...

Yukimura:"kita mencari dari mana dulu nih?"

_Tiba-tiba..._

_SYUUUUTTTT_

_TRINNNGGGGG!_

_Ada seseorang yang menggunakan pedang,dia menyerang sasuke_

Sasuke:siapa kau?

?:"kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa namaku"

Orang misterius itu akhirnya menampakan dirinya didepan kagami cs,bersamaan dengan itu ada 4 orang lain yang keluar.

Kagami:"kalian!"

?:"GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA!,lama tak berjumpa Kagami,ternyata kau masih ingat kepada kami!,GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Kagami:"hentikan tawa yang menjengkelkan itu!,tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian yang sudah membunuh orang tua-ku!"

Secara spontan Kagami langsung menyerang keempat orang itu dengan tinju-nya,keempat orang itu bisa langsung menghindar,sedangkan tinjuan Kagami mengenai sebuah batu yang sangat besar,batu itu sampai hancur dibuatnya.

?:"baiklah kami pergi dulu,kami masih ada keperluan yang sangat penting(sambil melemparkan sebuah surat)

Kagami:"TUNGGU!,PENGECUT KAU!,KEMBALI!"

Kagami hendak mengejar keempat orang itu tapi...

Ieyasu:"Kagami,lebih baik kamu tidak mengejar mereka,bukannya kita kesini hanya untuk mencari pedang dan topi-mu?

Keiji:"apa isi surat ini?"

Mau tau isi surat ini?

**BERSAMBUNG**

Jangan lupa reviews nya

CHAPTER 7

Pencarian pedang dan topi Kagami 2


	7. Chapter 7 Pencarian Pedang&Topi Kagami 2

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Warning:Ini hanya cerita karangan dan maaf bila kependekan ceritanya,EYD juga kurang tepat,mohon reviews nya

Disclaimer:CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure

CHAPTER 7

(Pencarian pedang dan topi Kagami 2)

Setelah menerima surat itu,lima orang itu pergi menuju tempat yang sangat menakutkan.

?1:"Nobunaga-sama,kami sudah mengirim surat itu pada Kagami"

Nobunaga:"bagus!,jika dia terkena terkena jebakanmu pasti dia tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku,HA-HA-HA-HA"

_Sementara itu,di tempat masamune cs_...

Yukimura:"apa isi surat ini?"

Kagami:"biar aku saja yang membaca-nya"

_Untuk mendapatkan pedang Shibari dan Topi jerami Kagami ,kalian harus pergi untuk mendapatkan kunci menuju ke tempat pedang dan topi di sembunyikan._

_ Pertama-tama kalian harus pergi untuk mendapatkan 5 kunci dari kami,kunci pertama ada di dalam hutan bagian timur,kunci kedua ada di gua yang ada di barat,kunci ketiga ada di pantai bagian utara,kunci keempat ada di bukit bagian selatan,dan kunci kelima ada di depan gerbang kegelapan yang berjarak sekitar 2 km dari tempat kalian berdiri._

_ Setelah mendapatkan semua kunci,kalian harus pergi ke gerbang kegelapan yang ada dibelakang tempat kunci kelima untuk mengambil pedang dan topinya._

Kagami:"sepertinya kita harus berpencar!"

Masamune:"masing-masing dari kita harus pergi ke salah satu tempat yang disebutkan di surat ini,aku lebih baik ke sebelah selatan saja"

Yukimura:"aku ke bagian utara"

Motochika:"aku ke selatan"

Ieyasu:"Baiklah,aku akan pergi ke timur!"

Sasuke:"aku ikut dengan Yukimura"

Keiji:"aku ikut dengan ieyasu!"

Kagami:"aku akan pergi ke tempat kunci kelima!"

Akhirnya Kagami cs pergi ke masing-masing tempat dimana disitu ada sebuah kunci yang bisa membuka gerbang kegelapan.

_-Di tempat Ieyasu dan Keiji-_

Ieyasu:"kita sudah sampai,sekarang dimana kunci-nya?"

Keiji:"mungkin yang itu?"

Keiji menunjuk sebuah kunci yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah,saat mau mengambil kunci itu tiba-tiba...

DHUUUUAAAAKKKK!

Keiji:"UKH!?"

Ieyasu:"siapa kau?"

Yume:"perkenalkan,namaku Yume,aku adalah jenderal yang paling setia dengan tuan-ku,jika kalian ingin kunci ini kalahkan aku dulu!"

Maeda Keiji,Tokugawa Ieyasu VS Yume

-_Di tempat Motochika-_

Motochika:"dimana kunci itu?,aku harus segera mendapatkannya(berbicara dalam hati)

Tendou:"apa kau mencari ini?(sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci)"

Motochika:"berikan padaku!"

Tendou:"oi,tidak perlu terburu-buru karena sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mati!

Chosokabe Motochika VS Tendou

-_Di tempat Yukimura dan Sasuke-_

Yukimura dan sasuke berlari ke arah pantai,lalu mereka menemukan seorang pria yang sedang bermain-main dengan kunci

Sasuke:"Yukimura sepertinya itu kunci yang kita cari"

Yukimura:"kau benar!"

Kintoki:"kalian harus bekerja keras untik mendapatkan kunci ini!,jika kalian menang akan kuberikan benda ini"

Sasuke:"baiklah kalau itu mau-mu!"

Sanada Yukimura,Sasuke Sarutobi VS Kintoki

_-Di tempat Masamune-_

TRINNNGGGG

Masamue:"kau hebat juga bisa menangkis seranganku"

Raiga:"tidak usah terlalu memuji dokuganryuu!"

Date Masamune VS Raiga

_-Di tempat Kagami-_

Kagami telah sampai di depan gerbang kegelapan,saat melihat-lihat kagami menemukan sebuah kunci,lalu Kagami mengambilnya.

Kagami:"akhirnya dapat nih kunci"

Tiba-tiba...

SYUUUUTTTT

Kagami:"!?,KAU!"

Kagami melihat ada sesosok perempuan yang keluar dari tanah yang diselimuti sebuah bayangan.

Kagami:"Oichi-san,akhirnya kita bertemu juga"

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Terima kasih buat yg udah review,jangan lupa review lagi.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Pertemuan antara Azai Kagami dan Oichi**


	8. Chapter 8 Pertemuan antara Kagami d Oich

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada pembaca yang setia membaca fanfic ini sampai chapter 8 *terharu*,dan juga reviews dari kalian,Arigatou tidak terasa sudah chapter 8,mendekati chapter terakhir,sedikit bocoran nih,kayaknya cerita ini bakalan jadi sad ending deh hiks :-'(.ayo dimulai cerita-nya.

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Disclaimer:CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure (mungkin?)

CHAPTER 8

Pertemuan antara Azai Kagami dan Oichi

Kagami:"Oichi-san,akhirnya kita bertemu juga"

Oichi:"..."

Saat Oichi melihat Kagami,= tiba-tiba Oichi jatuh tertunduk,dia merasa pernah bertemu Kagami dulu

_-Di tempat Ieyasu dan Keiji-_

DHUUUAAAKKK

TRINNNGGGG

DHUAAARRRR

Ieyasu:"Keiji dia sangat kuat!"

Keiji:"lebih baik kita gunakan jurus terkuat kita!"

Akhirnya Keiji dan Ieyasu mengeluarkan jurus-nya

AWA KU HOHOEMI HIGASHI NO SEYO

TSUKAME YA IDAKE MIDAREKAMI

Keiji dan Ieyasu mengeluarkan jurusnya secara bersamaan,Yume yang berlindung dengan kedua tombaknya pun kena telak.

Keiji:"baiklah,ayo kita ke gerbang kegelapan!"

_-Di tempat Motochika-_

DHUAAARRR

DUKKHHHH

TRIIIINNNGGG

Tendou:"Hebat juga kau,tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Motochika:"Sombong sekali kau,makan ini!"

Motochika menyerang Tendou dengan jangkarnya yang mengeluarkan api.

Tendou:"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Motochika:"Kalian yang sudah membunuh orang tua Kagami ternyata sangat lemah!"

_-Di tempat Yukimura dan Sasuke-_

Kintoki:"Rasakan ini!"

Yukimura dan Sasuke:"UUAAARRRGGHHH!"

Kintoki:"Huh!,dasar lemah!"

Yukimura:"Tidak ada pilihan lain,GURENKYAKU SUNRISE!"

Kintoki:"UKKKHHH"

Sasuke:"Kau sendiri lemah,dasar sombong"

_-Di tempat Masamune-_

Raiga:"Dokuganryuu,apa kau senang bertarung denganku?"

Masamune:"Hanya ada satu orang saja yang bisa membuatku senang,PHANTOM DIVE!"

Akhirnya keempat kunci sudah didapatkan,sementara itu...

_-Di tempat Kagami-_

Oichi melihat Kagami dengan seksama lalu Oichi melihat bayangan Nagamasa ada di samping Kagami,bayangan Nagamasa itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Kagami.

Oichi:"Nagamasa-sama?"

Kagami:"..."

Oichi ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Kagami tetapi ada yang memanggil Oichi,ternyata dia Nobunaga.

Nobunaga:"Oichi,lebih baik sekarang kau kembali"

Kagami:"...!"

Lalu Oichi menghilang dengan kekuatan kegelapannya,Tiba-tiba...

Masamune:"Kenapa adik raja iblis memanggilmu nagamasa-sama?"

Motochika:"Jangan-jangan kau ada hubungannya dengan Nagamasa?"

Kagami:"Sebenarnya aku..."

Keiji:"Apa?"

Kagami:"Maaf itu rahasia"

Ieyasu:"Baiklah kalau itu memang rahasiamu"

Akhirnya tujuh orang itu memasukkan kelima kunci ke gerbang kegelapan,saat gerbang kegelapan terbuka ada sebuah pedang dan topi jerami terggeletak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari luar gerbang, Kagami pun langsung mengambil dan memakai-nya.

Yukimura:"Kagami-dono,anda sangat gagah dengan memakai topi dan pedang itu"

Kagami:"terima kasih semuanya,aku akan membalas budi kalian,itu pasti!,tapi...mulai dari tempat ini kalian pergi saja"

Ieyasu:"apa!,bagaimana dengan Nobunaga?,kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya sendirian"

Kagami:"Di dalam ramalan itu aku harus mengalahkannya sendirian,tapi jika kalian mau membantuku tolong bantu aku urus para prajurit tuan nobunaga"

Keiji:"tentu saja kami akan melakukannya!"

Dengan semangat para pejuang Kagami berangkat dengan kekuatan Keadilan,akankah Kagami bisa mengalahkan Nobunaga?,apa hubungan Kagami dengan Nagamasa?,apakah dunia ini akan selamat?.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Raja Iblis keenam Oda Nobunaga,Pertarungan yang menentukan hidup atau mati.**

OK,Chapter 9 nanti adalah yang terakhir,oiya disini oichi diceritakan kehilangan ingatannya dan hanya ingat dengan kakaknya saja,oichi tadi bilang "nagamasa-sama?"itu kata-kata yang tanpa sadar dia ucapkan.

Di fanfic berikutnya sepertinya aku akan membuat basara gakuen atau fanfic Naruto,terima kasih buat para pembaca,dan jangan lupa reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Sampai pada climax,mungkin author akan absen dari fanfiction sampai berberapa hari karena author juga harus belajar,semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur ^_^.

SENGOKU BASARA

THE LAST BATTLE

Disclaimer:CAPCOM

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure

CHAPTER 9

Raja Iblis keenam Oda Nobunaga,Pertarungan yang menentukan hidup atau mati

Kagami meneruskan perjalanan kedalam gerbang kegelapan,sementara itu Masamune cs mengumpulkan pasukannya untuk melawan pasukan dari Nobunaga.

_-Di tempat Nobunaga-_

Nobunaga:"10.000 pasukanku,bunuh semua orang yang menghalangi kita!"

Pasukan:"YYEEEEAAHHH!"

Nobunaga:"Oichi,lebih baik kau urus si Kagami itu"

Oichi:"baik,nii-sama"

Oichi berjalan sangat pelan dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat,Oichi yang kehilangan ingatan hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata kakak-nya yang jahat itu.

Akhirnya Kagami keluar dari dalam gerbang kegelapan,Kagami menyadari bahwa itu adalah reruntuhan istana Kagami melihat-lihat Kagami melihat Oichi sedang berjalan.

Kagami:"Oichi-san!"

Oichi:"kau akan kubunuh"

Kagami:"Apa!,Oichi-san aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu"

Oichi langsung menyerang Kagami dengan tangan hitam raksasa.

Kagami:"tak ada pilihan lain!"

Kagami pun akhirnya menyerang oichi dengan pedangnya,oichi berhasil berlindung dengan tangan hitam itu.

Di tempat lain Masamune cs berangkat menuju reruntuhan kastil Azuchi,tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan pasukan nobunaga yang langsung menyerang.

Masamune:"Shit,mereka ternyata menggunakan cara curang"

Ieyasu:"para pasukan,SERAAAANG!"

Pasukan menyerang balik musuh dengan semangat,sementara itu di tempat Kagami,Kagami dan Oichi sedang bertarung,Oichi yang sepertinya mengenal Kagami menghentikan serangannya,gara-gara itu Oichi lengah dan terkena serangan pedang Shibari milik Kagami.

Kagami:"maafkan aku Oichi-san,aku terpaksa melakukanya"

Berberapa menit kemudian muncul Nobunaga,dia sangat marah karena Oichi tidak bisa mengalahkan Kagami.

Nobunaga:"Oichi,kau gagal,kubunuh kau"sambil mengarahkan pistol-nya ke Oichi,saat Nobunaga mau menembaknya...

Kagami:"Oichi-san awas!"

DOR

Kagami:"UKKHHH!

Nobunaga:"Oichi,ternyata kau sekali lagi dilindungi oleh orang yang kau sayangi,bersyukurlah kau tidak mati HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"Nobunaga perlahan-lahan menghilang,Oichi melihat Kagami berlumuran darah di daerah pelipisnya,sama seperti Nagamasa yang mati melindungi Oichi yang akan ditembak oleh Mitsuhide (yang tidak pernah liat anime sengoku basara season 1 episode 6 gak akan tau),baru saja Oichi mau pergi tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya "Ichi,jangan meninggalkan orang itu,saatnya kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu,tunggu dia sadar" suara itu tampak familiar di telinga Oichi,Oichi pun menurut dan tidak meninggalkan kagami,sementara itu di tempat Masamune cs...

Yukimura:"HEEEYYYAAAHHH!"

Masamune:"Huh,dia memang bersemangat seperti biasa"

Motochika:"Ayo serang musuh kita!"

Pasukan:"ANIKIIII!"

Pasukan Nobunaga semakin terpojok sampai ternyata ada kejutan lain,disitu ternyata ada orang yang sangat pucat dan seperti mayat.

Keiji:"Hah?,siapa itu?"

Sasuke:"itu...Akechi Mitsuhide!"

Mitsuhide:"Hahahaha,terima kasih Nobunaga-kun kau memberiku kenikmatan seperti ini KHU-KHU-KHU-KHU"

Masamune:"Tawa-mu itu sangat menjijikan!"

Akhirnya seluruh pasukan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan Mitsuhide yang ternyata dihidupkan kembali oleh Nobunaga.

_-Di dalam kesadaran Kagami-_

_Kagami tampak berada di tempat yang sangat gelap_ "Ayah,Ibu,Kakak maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini atas nama keadilan,aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam kalian,bahkan aku tidak bisa meneruskan garis keturunan ,Ibu,Kakak aku akan menyusul kalian.

_Saat kagami melangkah,ada sebuah cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah api unggun,disitu ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk memandangi api unggun itu._

"Jadi kau ada disini ya?",orang itu menjawab "Kagami ya?"

Lalu Kagami duduk disamping pria itu,Pria itu berkata "Apa kau punya cerita menarik untuk diceritakan?",Kagami menjawab"Ya,Kak Nagamasa"jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

_-Di tempat Masamune cs-_

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Masamune cs melawan Mitsuhide dan pasukan yang melawan pasukan Nobunaga,Mitsuhide sangat kuat sampai pada akhirnya Masamune cs mengeluarkan gabungan kekuatan terkuat mereka.

Yukimura:"GURENKYAKU SUNRISE!"  
Ieyasu:"AWA KU HOHOEMI HIGASHI NO SEYO!"

Motochika:"ANKA KASAI!"

Keiji:"TSUKAME YA IDAKE MIDARE KAMI!"

Masamune:"IT'S ONE EYES DRAGON!"

Akhirnya Mitsuhide bisa dikalahkan dengan gabungan jurus itu

_-Di dalam kesadaran Kagami-_

Nagamasa:"Jadi begitu ya,ternyata kau sudah mengalami banyak hal"

Kagami:"yah ,begitulah,tapi dulu aku membenci kakak,sekarang aku sangat bangga dengan kakak."

Nagamasa sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata Kagami.

Nagamasa:"Ayah dan Ibu pasti bangga padamu,tapi tak kusangka kita berdua mati muda"

Kagami:"Kau benar"Kagami mengingat kejadian dimana dia dilindungi kedua orang tua-nya dan kenapa Kagami membenci Nagamasa.

_-__**Flash Back-**_

Saat Malam hari Kagami pulang telat kerumah karena Kagami masih berlatih pedang,saat Kagami berada di depan gerbang desa terjadi kebakaran dirumahnya yang sangat besar,tentu saja besar karena ayah Kagami adalah pemimpin klan.

Kagami langsung berlari dan mencari Ayah dan Ibunya,saat sampai di halaman rumahnya kagami melihat sesosok orang yang ternyata adalah Nobunaga,dia memerintahkan seluruh keluarga ayah Kagami harus dibunuh,Kagami yang mendengar itu sangat ketakutan,saking ketakutan dia tidak sadar ada ranting dibelakangnya,kagami menginjaknya "KRAK",Nobunaga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara "Siapa itu?",beruntungnya Kagami karena ada yang menyeretnya bersembunyi di balik pohon yang besar,ternyata itu Nagamasa.

Akhirnya Nobunaga pergi meninggalkan rumah Kagami,disaat yang bersamaan tiba-tiba lima orang yang diperintah Nobunaga akan membunuh kedua orang tua Kagami,Kagami tidak bisa diam saja,akhirnya Kagami pun ketahuan dan akan dibunuh,saat pedang akan menusuk jantung Kagami Ayah dan Ibu Kagami langsung melindungi anaknya yang tersayang itu.

Kagami berhasil melarikan diri seorang diri dan berpetualang ke seluruh daerah jepang,sampai pada suatu hari Kagami mendengar Nagamasa masih hidup dan bersekutu dengan Nobunaga yang merupakan pemimpin pembunuh orang tuanya,sejak saat itu Kagami membenci Nagamasa.

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

Kagami:"Aku masih ingin tetap hidup untuk menyelamatkan jepang"

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyinari Kagami,sedikit demi sedikit Kagami mulai menghilang.

Kagami:"Kakak!"

Nagamasa:"kau bilang ingin menyelamatkan jepang kan?,kalau itu maumu aku akan mengabulkannya"

Kagami:"Tapi..."Nagamasa menempelkan Tangannya pada tangan Kagami.

Nagamasa:"Kagami,setelah ini kau pulihkan Ingatan Ichi,aku akan berbicara kasih kau sudah memaafkanku dan terima kasih kau mau bercerita padaku,dengan begini aku bisa pergi dengan aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan ibu"

DEG

Kagami sudah sadar dan melihat ada Oichi di sampingnya

Kagami:"Oichi-san,aku akan memulihkan ingatanmu!"

Kagami meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Oichi,seketika itu Oichi langsung pingsan,Kagami langsung pergi ke tempat Nobunaga.

Nobunaga:"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik"

Kagami:"Tunggu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Dimulailah pertarungan Kagami melawan Nobunaga.

_-Di dalam kesadaran Oichi-_

Oichi telah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya dan disaat yang bersamaan ada Nagamasa yang tersenyum lembut pada Oichi.

Oichi:"Nagamasa-sama?"Oichi langsung berlari dan memeluk Nagamasa sambil menangis.

Nagamasa:"Oichi,saatnya membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan,hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya"sambil memberikan bunga berwarna putih (gak tau namanya) yang sering Nagamasa berikan pada Oichi dulu,Oichi menerimanya dan memeluk bunga itu,akhirnya Oichi sadar dan berggegas ke tempat Nobunaga.

_**-Di tempat Kagami-**_

Tampak Nobunaga sedang mengeluarkan iblis dari dalam tubuhnya.

Nobunaga:"Kagami masuklah kedalam neraka karena sudah membuatku terluka seperti ini"

Kagami:"Tuan Nobunaga aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu,kau membuatku mengerti apa itu kejahatan dan keadilan,tapi aku tidak akan membunuhmu"sambil memegang pedangnya,tiba-tiba pedang Kagami bercahaya seperti jurus Nagamasa.

Nobunaga:"kekuatan itu...,kau memang adiknya"

Kagami:"HEEYYYAAAAA!MUGON SOKUSATSU"

Dengan tebasan pedang cahaya Kagami Nobunaga tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Kagami:"KEADILAN-lah yang akan menang!"

Oichi pun datang dan langsung memeluk kakaknya.

Mereka berdua tiba-tiba hilang dan ada sebuah bayangan keluarga Kagami yang sudah meninggal tersenyum pada Kagami,Kagami pun ikut tersenyum.

Seluruh Jepang sudah bisa lega dan menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa,Masamune cs mencari Kagami dan menemukan Kagami berdoa di depan makam Nagamasa,setelah mendoakannya Kagami berdiri sambil menoleh ke Masamune cs dengan tersenyum,Keiji yang hendak memanggilnya dihentikan oleh Motochika,"biarkan dia pergi,dia adalah Pahlawan kita"mereka semua pun mereka pergi tiba-tiba saja Kagami langsung Jatuh tersungkur di tanah,dia Mati dengan wajah tersenyum di dekat makam Nagamasa dan menghilang selama-lama nya.

_Saat Kegelapan menyertaimu_

_Pasti di situ ada cahaya_

_Bukan Kejahatan yang akan menang_

_Yang akan menang adalah KEADILAN!_

**TAMAT**

Akhirnya tamat nih fanfic,jangan lupa reviews ^_^,terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
